


Meet me tomorrow?

by Fiannalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Battle Cafe, Catching up with a friend, M/M, Postgame Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: With both of them being busy with their new occupations, Hop and Victor make sure to treasure their time together even more.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Meet me tomorrow?

Hop laid on his bed, content with the day of work and progress. Being an assistant was just being so much fun! He was learning so much, he didn’t mind sometimes becoming Sonia’s errand boy, and the week just went by in a flash.

But, huh. It had been a week. He only barely noticed how it was mostly him and Sonia, right now. 

At that moment, Hop was snapped from his train of thought as his phone started beeping, the ringtone being one the boy instantly recognized. “Message from Victor, bzzzzzzzt!” The Rotom said, announcing what the assistant already knew.

_ “Hey, Hop! How are ya doing? We haven’t seen each other much this week. I have been suuuuuuper busy, but I’m free this weekend. Wanna hit the cafe in Motostoke tomorrow afternoon?” _

After taking the split second necessary to properly understand what had been asked, he hurriedly replied.

_ “Oh, I’m totes down, mate! See you there?” _

The answer came quickly.

_ “Yup! I’ll be waiting.” _

Looking at these words, a delightful giggle came from Hop’s mouth.

* * *

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Victor!”

Hearing his friend, the Champion’s happiness intensified tenfold, with a smile that showed the change. Although, he couldn’t help but feel the need to tease a bit. “Hop! Good to see you! But, hey, how come I got here before you? The lab is so close to this place!”

“Oi! I’m sorry if I take a whole lot of care to make sure I miss nothing at my job!” Hop replied. “If anything, how come YOU get to arrive on time, Mister Super Busy Champion?”

“Your brother and Piers are helping me with a lot of stuff, so, I’m having what must be the smoothest Champion transition ever!” Victor boasted, opening the Battle Café’s door for both of them to walk in. “It also has been a long while since we had a new Champion, so they likely don’t want me to leave the spot. They’re real tired of your brother!”

“Ha! Come on now, I live with Lee, I’d be sick of him too, by now!” Hop shot back, going inside the establishment. “Man, it has been such a long time since we first stopped in this city, huh?”

“Yeah, it sure has been. To think we changed so much since then… Speaking of which! How has this week of research been?”

“Oh! I did some checking up on Alolan-”

“Well well, if it isn’t our newest Champion? Looking for a meal with a friend, this time?”

The two boys were so focused on their talk, they didn’t realize they had arrived to the counter. Taking a quick look at the menu, Victor was quick to light up. “Oh, you guys got Castelia Cones today? I’m taking those! What are you going with, Hop?”

“You got great taste with food, so I’m going with the same as you! Hit me up with that cone, mister!”

“You got it, kids! But, you know the house rules!” He said, holding up two pokeballs. “What do you two say about a double battle, both of you against me?”

A smug smile came to Hop’s face, who quickly locked his arm around his friend’s, raising his fist as he did so, and boasted. “You sure about that? My friend here is the Champion! Still feel like going through the fight?”

After the initial surprise, Victor answered the gesture and the boast in kind, just as confident. “And my friend is number 2 in Galar and gonna be the region’s next Professor for sure! You sure you wanna go up against us again?”

“Rules are rules, boys, and these matches do good for this cafe. So, come on, let’s take this outside!”   


“You got it, mate! Let’s go, Rillaboom!”   
  
“Cinderace, you’re up!”

* * *

“And then there is the Alolan Raichu, whose reasons for EVEN EXISTING are COMPLETELY UNKNOWN-”

Victor blinked.

“The locals joke that it’s because of the pancakes that they are so fond of eating, but come on, it’s clearly not that, right? I mean, pancakes!”

Victor blinked again.

“I’m a big fan of the Tapu Koko theory, where they say that the Alolan Raichus evolved due to a close proximity to the constant presence of the Guardian’s Tapu Electric Terrain. There is some controversy about that, but I-” At that point, Hop finally realized how quiet Victor was. “I’m sorry! I rambled a lot, huh?

“Ah! No, no, no! It’s fine! I got most of that, really.” Victor assured him. “You just… Really said a lot! I’m very happy for that. It’s good to see you’re liking your new job.”

Blushing a bit, Hop rubbed the back of his head with a smile, before looking behind him. Their starters were enjoying their own serving of ice cream, carrying some noticeable comfort to their expressions.

“Guess they’re catching up as well, huh?” Hop noted.

“Yup. They have been friends for a long while, just like us.” Victor remarked, looking at his Cinderace relax. “They’ll keep growing alongside us! I’m sure you’ll become the cool… Hum… Nah! You’ll be the cutest professor this region ever had!”

“Hey! I can be both!” Hop complained, in response to the tease. “I’ll be the cutest AND the coolest! Just like you’re already both as the Champion!”

“What’s that? Lee doesn’t get either?”

“Course not! My brother sucks!”

An open, hearty laugh came from Victor’s throat, quickly becoming the only thing that the professor assistant could hear. At that point, there was only one thing Hop could think, his mind finally fully processing and accepting a particular realization

Yup. He was in love. Looking at his best friend, who recovered from this laughing fit with the sun shining on him, making him look even brighter than he already was, Hop knew it could only be love.

Just how did he deal with this now? Was he supposed to change anything? It’s not like they weren’t already pretty close… Wait, maybe. He didn’t know what for. But, he’d wait.

“Oh, yeah! Might as well ask you something! Do you know anything more about Alola?”

Hop pushed his feelings to the backburner, to nurture and treasure later, and replied. “Yeah, a thing or two. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking of visiting it! Like, it has Rowlet, Litten and Popplio as Starters, right? Litten turns into a Dark-Type, and Popplio into a Fairy-type, so I was thinking that Marnie and Bede would love to receive one as a gift!” He explained, before sheepishly adding. “It’s my top reason for wanting to go, actually.”

Adding some things up, Hop asked. “Wait, does that mean I’d get a Rowlet?”

“Of course!” Victor answered, with his face lighting up from the suggestion. “I’m sure Rillaboom would get along great with one! Oh, man, now I GOTTA go to Alola!”

“You better! Come on, I’m gonna dump a lot of stuff about the Tapus on you now, they’re, like, THE most important thing there!”

And so, an afternoon went by. 

Just two loud kids catching up. Nothing more, for now, at least.


End file.
